


‘Unknown’ would like to FaceTime

by Kassierole



Series: Supergirl drabbles :) [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Season/Series 17, This probably sucks I’m sorry, but I’m still kind of proud of it 👉👈
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kassierole/pseuds/Kassierole
Summary: When Meredith wakes up, she receives a video call from a number she doesn’t recognize. Who could it be?
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Meredith Grey, Lexie Grey/Meredith Grey
Series: Supergirl drabbles :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061402
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	‘Unknown’ would like to FaceTime

**Author's Note:**

> I literally can’t think of a title so if you have a better idea please tell me lmao

Meredith finally wakes up, and she has a video call on her tablet from Unknown. She answers it.

“Lexie?” she asks.  
“Hi,” she replies.  
“I thought you were dead.”  
“That’s… complicated.”  
“How are you?”  
“I’m good, how are you?”  
“Well, I’m in the hospital…” “your hospital.” she adds.  
“My hospital?”  
“It’s called Grey Sloan Memorial now.”  
“As in mark Sloan?”  
Meredith nods.  
“He died?”  
“and he thought he was going to be with you.”  
Lexie starts to tear up.  
“Agent danvers?” A voice calls from the background.  
“I have to go, I’m sorry. It was nice talking to you again.”  
She ends the video call, and Meredith is left to wonder about all the things. How did she survive? Who’s agent danvers? is this why she never saw Lexie on the beach?


End file.
